


Between You Two

by saintsugoi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Femdom, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsugoi/pseuds/saintsugoi
Summary: Naegi gets nailed at both ends by smug assholes.





	Between You Two

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be my longest fanfic ever haha  
> Anywayyyy please enjoy  
> My life is in despair the further I get into THH jeez

“How did you even manage to get a strap-on in here?” Togami asked, slowly removing his suit jacket and undoing his belt buckle.

“You must always be prepared. You never know what’s going to arise.” She said, giggling softly. Pulling off her dress, she gently placed all of her accessories down on Naegi’s cheap nightstand.

The aforementioned Naegi had his hands and feet tied, was blindfolded and on his knees, pert ass in the air. He could feel his skin shivering as he tried listening to Celeste and Togami’s quietly devilish conversation. Then there was a dip in the bed. Oh no. The gross, anxiety inducing feeling of his heart leaping into his throat and his stomach sink was only elevated when that smug bastard Togami decided to kneel behind him on the bed. A cold hand swept across the small of his back, the other moving to gently squeeze his ass. Celeste had also climbed onto the bed, grabbing the strap-on from a part of the bed that was just out of Naegi’s reach.

“Here, let me help you-“ Togami left his place on the bed and helped secure the strap-on around Celeste’s pale waist, with a peck on her shoulder. 

The next thing Naegi felt was his arousal peaking again. Celeste had put the tip of the strap-on to Naegi’s lips, while Togami resumed his caressing of Naegi’s backside, grabbing the well used bottle of lube from beside him and opening it. He felt a cold slickness at his hole, Togami’s prying fingers slowly working their way inside him. Meanwhile, the tip of the strap-on nudged open his lips, Naegi opening his mouth to accompany the length.

“Do you think he’s ready?” Celeste asked, a smirk teasing on her lips.

“Possibly. He can’t say ‘yes sir’ or ‘yes ma’am’, so I guess we’ll have to take any sign he gives us as a yes.” 

God, they were so smug. Naegi seethed, wiggling his ass. His mouth was occupied, and he wanted so badly to pull off and yell ‘fuck me please’ like a slut. 

“Do we have condoms?” Celes asked, raking her fingers through Naegi’s hair gently as he sucked. That was the forbidden question, and as much as he hated it, it was necessary. He didn’t know what anybody had.

“As much as I hate to say it, we don’t need it. I’m most likely positive he is clean, as am I.” 

Celeste cocked her head, shrugging. “If you insist.” Naegi sighed in relief, eyes lidding halfway. He tried to show his eagerness by sucking the lolita’s strap-on more enthusiastically, almost wishing it was another guy. That would be mean to Celeste however, and he wasn’t about to spoil her fun by being a cockslut. 

One real cock was better than nothing however. He remembered that when his hips were grabbed rather roughly from behind and Togami (rather ungracefully) started fucking into him.

Naegi moaned around the strap-on, Celeste forcing his mouth back down, holding his head there so he choked on the strap-on. She pulled him off and he coughed, Togami stopping briefly to give her a look of disdain. 

“Are you done?” Togami snapped, smacking Naegi’s ass hard with the palm of his hand. Celeste giggled sweetly and started fucking his mouth again, hips snapping sharply. Togami rolled his eyes and grabbed more lube to slick himself up before entering Naegi again with a soft hiss. 

Once the two had established a rhythm, Naegi was in bliss. He felt his hips being pushed up against Togami’s slender hips, in turn his thrusts pushing his mouth further down onto Celeste’ strap-on. He motioned her to pull out of Naegi’s mouth, Togami then mounting Naegi and fucking him hard. The progeny’s thrusts became more animalistic, Naegi’s labored breaths turned to high pitched moans, Celeste’ eyes narrowed, deciding she had a plan.

Togami had flipped Naegi onto his back, still fucking him roughly. His smooth and precise thrusts made his eyes roll back into his head. Celeste moved toward the pair, prowling like a cat ready to pounce. Between Naegi’s keening moans and Togami’s low growls, she could feel herself getting more turned on by the minute. 

Settling her hips over Naegi’s face, she sat on it daintily. He used his tongue to pleasure her, running it over her clit as she squirmed and tried not to lose her balance on her knees.

Togami felt himself getting closer, Naegi’s sweet moans muffled by Celeste’ pussy. He lifted Naegi’s leg up to get a different angle, which made his sub cry loudly. Celeste also bit her lip, adjusting herself a little bit on his face.

They switched positions again this session, Naegi now on his knees and eating out the lolita while Togami was pounding him from behind. He didn’t know how much more he could take, but it was so good.

Then, from the overstimulation, Naegi came first. His release spilled onto the covers, a high squeak escaping his throat. He couldn’t move his hands to finger Celeste to completion -which he felt bad about- but it didn’t matter since she came almost immediately after, squirting on his face, her legs going taut and her toes curling.

Watching Celeste’s hips jerking with orgasm and feeling Naegi tighten around him as he came pushed Togami over the edge with a sharp growl. Celeste’ eyes widened, her lips quirked up in a smile. 

Naegi didn’t remember much after that except for being untied and cleaned off with gentle hands and two bodies laying on either side of him. In the morning, he felt sticky and his ass hurt. He silently groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. He looked around and realized Celeste and Togami had both gone back to their own rooms with a sigh. 

He noticed a note on his nightstand with elegant handwriting.

‘Makoto-  
I enjoyed last night, as did Celeste. Let’s do it again sometime.  
-Byakuya’ along with a heart drawn by her.

He didn’t know how to feel as he joined everyone else in the dining hall that morning, his brain floating away in usual idle chatter. 

His heart only skipped a beat when his eyes met with Togami’s striking blue or Celeste’s daunting red.


End file.
